In the Moment
by Once Upon A Spazz
Summary: You know those moments where everything is coming at you full force and you have no idea how to handle it? Everything is spinning and suddenly, all you want to do is turn invisible and step out of the scene. That's exactly how I feel at this very moment.


A/N: So… Hi! You very most likely don't know me as a writer since most of my writing is for the SWAC fandom but I really want to try my hand at Jane by Design. I love the show and I'm definitely team, Jane/Billy! So this is just a little drabble about the mid-season finale.

Disclaimer: Are you kidding? I don't even own a single piece of designer clothing in my entire wardrobe! No frickin way I'd own Jane by Design.

In the Moment

Jane:

You know those moments where everything is coming at you full force and you have no idea how to handle it? Everything is spinning and suddenly, all you want to do is turn invisible and step out of the scene. That's exactly how I feel at this very moment.

I stare at Billy, my mouth in a small o and it feels like my mouth is full of peanut butter. I can't speak and I'm just staring, like an owl too. Then I hear his footsteps. Not Billy's, but Jeremy's.

"Jane?" I turn around as he speaks my head racing with each second. I look at both of them, fully realizing the situation. I let out a small gasp, trying to get the words out through my teeth.

Billy looks at me confused and somehow like he was just smacked across the face. I finally turn away from both of them and look at the ground, hoping maybe; just maybe the answer will be written there. And I faintly whisper, "Whoa."

Billy:

My heart pounded in my chest as I entered the building. Half from the running and half from the sheer nervousness I'm feeling. I finally see her. Her back is turned to me but I know it's her.

"Janie." I breathe out. A wave of happiness rivets through me and I realize I must be smiling like an idiot.

She turns and I see her in some black and white dress and all I can think it, "God she's beautiful. How did I not realize it sooner?"

"Billy?"

"Hey." I say, the excitement bubbling inside of me.

She says, 'hi' slightly confused. "What's going on?" I walk to the stage as she starts going on about court. I dismiss her concerns and rub my hands together.

"I'll be fine. I just… I need to tell you something, Janie." The moment is here. I'm smiling and hoping for the best, whatever that may be. I leap up onto the stage and walk to her, speaking. "I really have no idea how to say this so, I'm just gonna say it."

She looks at me curiously and says, "What's going on?"

Finally I look at her and smile what I can only hope is my best, 'I'm in love with you' smile and voice, "It's you. Janie."

And then I hear these footsteps from behind Jane and I see him. Some blond dude in a suit comes out from the runway and looks at us. "Jane?" he says. Jane looks distressed and I can tell she doesn't know what to do. I suddenly realize we're both her for Jane's heart. It feels like a slap in the face.

She does a double take and suddenly she's looking at the ground. All I hear is the word, "Whoa."

Jeremy:

Jane stands beautifully on the runway, like a little girl in a candy shop. She has this child like wonder about her that just makes her all the more beautiful.

"Hey, I, uh, I thought you already left." She says with a smile. Her eyes shine with delight.

Walking towards her, I state, "I did. But I forgot something." I hope at this point that my British charm doesn't fail me now. She gives me a blank look. "I forgot to say thank you, to you. She smiles. "Before you came along, I had lost my love for this. But, seeing it through your eyes, it's made me love it all over again. With you, Jane…" My phone beeps.

I give her a nod and turn towards my phone. On the screen it says, 'I'm outside.' And I know exactly who it's from. Regrettably, I turn to her and say, "I have to take care of something. I will just take a minute. Just wait here." I plead. "Ok?" I back away and point to her, "Don't move."

She laughs a sweet laugh and smiles. "Ok." And I'm out the door. I walk hastily and just before I reach the limo, a boy bumps into me. He quickly holds up his hands in apology but takes off before I get a good look at him. I open the limo's door and get in.

Looking to Beau, I speak. "I can't do this anymore." referring to my betrayal to Donavon Decker.

He smirks at me, a lilt of arrogance in his voice. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. It is." I vocalize. "I'm done." I turn and exit the limo without another word.

I walk back to the cat walk to find Jane speaking with another boy. He's smiling and I look at her in confusion. "Jane?" She looks at me and then the other boy, seemingly distraught and finally stares at the runway in shock.

She utters one word, "Whoa."

A/N: So how was that? I hope it was alright. I spent about 30 minutes re-watching the ending scene to get the lines right. Please review!


End file.
